Kirochu Family Revisited/Trivia
Ji hung and Ji chang have the same brain mixed with Anna from the Kirochu Family as well as Brahm and Treat from the Birou Family Revisited. *Ji wang has a Bob the Builder-themed nursery. *Ji sung is a fan of a classic cartoon called Woody Woodpecker. *Ji kwong likes all Disney Princesses (except Cinderella, due to an incident at Disneyland), her favorite is Mulan *Ji kwong is allergic to penicillin, corn, and shellfish, revealing that she shares her mother and her aunts' allergies. *Ji kwong has an extremely high IQ of 180, only 10 less than the maximum for children. *Ji kwong began wearing glasses when she was 4. *Ji sung was diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome at age 2 1/2. *Ji Kwong is a fan of a classic cartoon called The Pink Panther. She is also a fan of Tom and Jerry, The Smurfs, Chilly Willy, Felix the Cat, Andy Panda, Scooby-Doo, Woody Woodpecker, Rocky and Bullwinkle, and Top Cat. *Tariko still likes Pokemon and is starting to like Monster High, revealing that she has made a figure named Kappatrina the daughter of a well-known Japanese monster called Kappa. *Anna still likes the Monster High franchise and is starting to like the Pokemon franchise even getting a Espeon Plush for her 11th birthday revealing she likes some Pokemon based on mythology. *Ji kwong's favorite iPad game is Angry Birds. *Anna is also a fan of Flyleaf, AC/DC, Cody Simpson and the Jonas Bros. *Anna now owns High School Musical merchandise, including the DVDs. *Ji kwong and the triplets are fans of the Pajanimals on PBS Kids Sprout. *Ji hung and Ji chang are also fans of Rolie Polie Olie. *Ji kwong is also a fan of Dora the Explorer, Care Bears, My Little Pony, and Barbie. She is even a fan of ''PB&J Otter ''on Disney Junior. *It is revealed carrots can make Ji woong sick or even die due to his allergy. *It is revealed that shellfish can make Anna's tongue, lips and face swell, and Anna sick or even kill her due to her allergy *Anna is now in a church youth group *Ji kwong is afraid of Mimes and Clowns, which is coincidentally A trait that Ji woong and Tariko passed down respectively *Ji kwong's favorite toy is her Nekotama (Two tailed or Forked tailed cat in Japanese mythololgy) plush doll *Anna teaches Russian to her fellow church group friends and apologized to Marie-Anne for her actions towards other people; Marie-Anne forgave her *Ji kwong enjoys reading the Harry Potter books. *Ji kwong likes tap dancing, jazz dancing and ballet. *Ji kwong seems to have the same brain mixed with Jelly Otter from ''PB&J Otter ''since they are both tomboyish but sometimes enjoy girl-related activities. They are also both caring and always help out and solve problems. They also both enjoy dancing. However, Ji kwong is far more intelligent. **This also marks the second time a child has the same brain mixed with an anthropomorphic cartoon character. The first time was the Juritin Family. *In Christmas 2021, Ji-Hung and Ji-Chang each received nothing but coal in their stockings. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia Category:Family Trivia